When a user executes applications on a desktop computer, multiple applications can typically execute simultaneously without adversely affecting performance. In a device that has limited resources multiple applications running at the same time can quickly deplete resources such as battery power. Often output from multiple applications cannot be displayed simultaneously because of a small display area. Consequently, on these types of devices, sometimes a first application is paused, ended, or is run in the background when the user switches to a second application. However, if the user switches back to the first application, prompt resumption of the first application is often expected.